1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a controller which checks completion of an internal operation of a memory device.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuits and semiconductor-based electronic devices are used for a variety of devices, including semiconductor memories. There are two types of semiconductor memories: a nonvolatile type and a volatile type.
Nonvolatile memory devices retain stored data without a power supply. Nonvolatile memory devices include flash memory devices, FeRAM (ferroelectric random access memory) devices, PCRAM (phase change random access memory) devices, MRAM (magnetic random access memory) devices, and ReRAM (resistive random access memory) devices.
The nonvolatile memory device may be used in a system which requires continuous retention of data. For example, the nonvolatile memory device may be used in a digital camera to continuously store images. In another example, the nonvolatile memory device may be used in a digital audio player to continuously store audio data.